


Play with me

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, Shameless, as always, can you tell this is alot about winksys nipples already, nipple fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Eric accidentally finds out that Winksy’s chest is very sensitive. He decides to explore that discovery.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Play with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi there. Would you be so kind to follow me tumblr? I'm relatively new there but I made an Eric crack the other day if you haven't seen it it's [here](https://aesthetic-football.tumblr.com/post/621861456043016192/ill-never-forget-this-video-in-which-eric-was-a)

Nobody knows when it had exactly started, but Harry wasn’t really surprised by the childish behaviour of his teammates. Apparently playing Uno all the time was boring for some of them, therefore they’d engage themselves in quite a few stupid playful activities to tease one another instead. It was very elementary school stuff type of thing; tossing each other around that became pinching each other’s arms that then escalated to pinching each other’s butt. It was nothing new or out of the ordinary, just friends being playful friends messing with one another like back in school and in the dressing room it was no different. However, when the playful pinching had escalated even more, Winks started to always run away from the stupid teasing. 

Apparently, someone thought it was very funny to pinch nipples to tease one another, and somehow the guys went along with it and it became a thing instead of the butt pinching. Last time Harry had seen something like that was way back in kindergarten, but either way it was understandable since it did create some funny mess in the dressing rooms. Still, because of some _personal_ reasons, Harry avoided being around those teases that were mostly started by Sonny and Lucas plus a few others every now and then. 

That was probably the reason why Harry had let his guard down around the ones who he didn’t usually see in the middle of the playful teasing. And that was probably the reason why he had let his guard down around Eric. He had seen Dier being in the middle of the chaos a couple of times, but Eric had never done it to him so Harry never thought he would. When Sonny and Lucas had engaged themselves in trying to pinch their teammates’ nipples and created a chaos again that day, Winks was quick to run away from the playful mess that was happening in the dressing room and went to a corner away from them, thinking he had been smooth about it. 

Eric had noticed how Harry was running away from the chaos and decided to not let him escape, wanting to tease the younger man and pull him into the fun. Winks had his guard completely down as he was spacing out thinking about something else entirely despite the loud laughter going around; he didn’t even notice Eric approaching him mischievously. Dier took advantage of Winksy’s oblivious state and decided to strike. He playfully pinched his nipple, expecting Harry to squeal away or join the joke. 

What he didn’t expect, was to hear the way Harry whimpered rather obscenely upon the action, startling both men as the brunet jumped back in reflex, protecting his chest from further teasing. Harry had his eyes wide as he looked back at Eric and his face was flushed, feeling ashamed of his own reaction to his unexpected teasing. Maybe if Winks was expecting to be pinched in that place he would had managed to control his reaction better, but since it was out of nowhere and he hadn’t foreseen that Eric was going to do that, he really didn’t have time to disguise it, and it just turned out to be plain embarrassing. 

The truth is, Winksy’s body was sensitive— _very_ sensitive, especially his nipples. That’s why he always avoided being in those playful stupidities in the first place, to avoid being in any awkward situation like the one he just got himself tangled to. Eric kept looking back at him surprised, still trying to process what had just happened and why Winksy had reacted that way. Harry couldn’t walk away, he was way too embarrassed to even move, just kept looking at Eric, expecting him to make fun of Harry or just laugh it off so they could proceed with their lives like this never happened. Yet, that is not what Eric had in mind once he finally comprehended, his eyes looking at him with something hidden behind them. Harry could feel how the atmosphere revolving Eric had suddenly flicked into something else. 

They already were far from unwanted ears, but Eric took advantage of the chaos that was going on and discreetly pulled Winksy and dragged him away to a corner where they were also far from unwanted eyes. Harry gulped nervously, unsure why Eric was taking him to somewhere hidden, especially after what had just happened. Eric had cornered him against the wall, leaving little space left between their bodies in order to keep them hidden. They just kept staring at each other for a few seconds that felt like an eternity to Harry. Eric’s mind was clearly somewhere else while Winksy was almost trembling as he looked up at him anxiously, wanting to know why they were there and what Eric was planning to say or do to him. 

From all the things Winksy thought would happen, this was not one of them. He never expected Eric to slowly reach his hands towards his chest and to start slowly rubbing his nipples through his shirt, the touch so light that his fingers were barley there, but still more than enough to provoke a reaction. 

“E-Eric! W-Why are you...” 

Harry couldn’t even bring himself to finish his question as Eric’s fingers kept softly drawing circles around his nipples, causing him to whimper at the action despite trying to contain his reactions. Eric kept carefully observing Winksy’s expressions, how his eyes went a bit hazy and how he was trying very hard to hold back his whimpers, his freckled face completely flushed as Eric kept teasing those buds through the fabric. That’s all he needed to confirm his theory yet couldn’t stop himself from asking anyway. 

“You like it here?” He whispered and it sounded so filthy that it made Winks shiver and his nipples get harder. 

Eric had been circling around his nipples with his thumbs, but then proceeded to rub directly onto the buds, the previous teasing making it more sensitive to the touch. Harry had closed his eyes, biting his lips in order to keep quiet the best he could, letting only a few beautiful small whimpers escape his mouth and reach Eric’s ears. He slightly nodded his head in response to Eric’s question, feeling his mind too dazed to bother to hide it now; besides, it’s not as if he was even trying to stop Eric. 

They heard footsteps not too far from where they were, and it caused Eric to immediately stop his actions and retract. Winks looked up at him a bit frustrated for stopping so suddenly, with a hint of need in his eyes, and Eric looked back at him with something just as intense in his own gaze for a moment. Yet Eric moved away from Harry’s personal space and simply walked away, quickly disappearing from Winks’ sight as he finally regained some consciousness. It was most probably wise what Eric had done considering where they were, but Winksy couldn’t help but whine at the sudden loss, being left there all alone with an embarrassing erection that he would now have to fight to hide. 

However, on the very next day, when Harry thought that what happened the previous day had been just an odd one-time thing, he was once again surprised. Winks thought that Eric was going to forget that incident had ever happened and pretend he didn’t know how Winksy reacted to having his chest teased. Yet he clearly did not forget about it, because when the boys started to pinch one another again and Harry was nearby, Eric was quick to protect any teasing touch from ever reaching towards Winks. It was almost as if Eric didn’t want anyone else to find out about that, about how sensitive Winksy’s body is. And well, Harry actually appreciated how Eric was being a bit overprotective. 

Harry thought that it was going to be just that, Eric being nice to him despite the awkward situation that happened last day. However, when everyone was getting ready to hit the showers, Eric smoothly went towards him and managed to use that opportunity to discreetly pull Winksy away once again, this time using the fact that everyone was heading to the showers to get them to the small single-room toilet instead. As soon as Eric got them inside, he immediately locked the door and gently pushed Winks against it, cornering him with his bigger body, raising one billion of questions to Winksy’s unquiet nervous mind. 

Apparently, Eric had some fascination with Winksy’s nipples and how he reacted to them being teased, because the older man once again had reached his hands towards his chest, but this time more confidently as he was set on what he wanted now. Harry wasn’t sure why he wasn’t even trying to stop Eric, instead he was letting him start softly playing with his nipples over his shirt even though he squealed under the imposing touch. 

Eric started by lightly circling his thumb around the bud, just like he had done the previous day, causing Winks to tremble in anticipation, before touching it directly ever so slightly. His nipples went immediately awake, his entire body having goose bumps from the teasing soft touch directed to his sensitive erogenous zone. Winksy was really trying not to produce a sound, but it was extremely difficult, especially when Eric had travelled his hands under Harry’s shirt and slowly reached for his nipples underneath the fabric this time. 

He gave two light tugs, making Winks gasp and squeal in response, then proceeded to lightly rub against them with his index fingers. Harry had closed his eyes and still tried to hold back his whimpers, failing once more because he could feel his mind starting to swim away from safety as he felt his cock getting each time harder in his shorts. Eric suddenly stopped the teasing and moved his hands away, making Harry whine at the loss once more as he was worried for a moment that Eric was going to walk away again. Yet Eric had only moved his fingers away to guide them to his lips and wet them with spit before reaching beneath Harry’s shirt again. 

The sudden wet sensation against his nipples made Winksy moan breathlessly, fluttering his eyes closed again as he took in the new feeling. It somehow felt even better this way as Eric started to play with the buds again. The wetness made it easy to slide between his index and middle fingers, making Winks’ head spin as his small whimpers were starting to become breathy moans. Eric observed every reaction intently, loving each one of them that he managed to elicit from Winksy’s flushed face, the cute obscene sounds a great addition. 

Eric kept teasing him that way for a while until he suddenly drew his hands away, causing Winksy to look up at him with half-lidded eyes, his look begging for him to continue abusing his chest. Eric slowly lifted Harry’s shirt up and up, appreciating the skin that was being revealed to his eyes. He guided the bottom hem of his shirt to Winksy’s mouth and the brunet complied, taking the hem to his mouth in order to keep the shirt up for Eric to have easy access to his chest without the barrier of fabric. Harry looked so fucking precious like this, blushing face and glossy eyes looking up at Eric as he held his own shirt up with his mouth; Eric couldn’t help but take a few seconds to appreciate the sight, travelling his hands over the smooth skin. 

He only broke the eye contact to slowly approach his face to Harry’s chest this time, guiding his mouth to the left nipple as he gave it a teasing lick. Winksy immediately gasped in response, feeling his entire body shivering at the good sensation that made his nipples get harder. Eric took it as a sign to continue, swirling his tongue around the bud before starting to flicker his tongue against it rapidly, earning beautiful small moans from Harry that were a bit muffled since he was biting down on his shirt to hold it up. Winksy started arching his back towards the touch, loving the good work of Eric’s tongue on his chest as Eric’s hand reached his other nipple and began to tug it at the same time. Harry could feel how he was starting to cream his shorts. 

Eric suddenly gave his nipple a hard suck and Winks moaned louder this time, back arching uncontrollably as he placed his hands on the back of Eric’s head since he didn’t know what to do with them. Eric gave it a light bite before he moved to his other nipple, kissing the skin between his buds on the way. He did the same work on his right nipple, lightly teasing it before occasionally starting to harshly suck on it just to hear how Harry squealed and moaned louder. He then moved away for a moment to take a good look at Winksy’s wrecked state; he was breathing heavily, his entire face still flushed and now his pink hard nipples were red with the amount of abuse they endured. Eric could also notice how Winksy had a bulge in his shorts. 

“You’re so hard, Winksy.” Eric breathed lowly as he palmed his member through the fabric, sounding exasperated. 

Harry whined in response, hoping that Eric didn’t notice the wet patch that was already forming on his shorts because of all the precum leaking from his cock. Eric resumed attacking his nipple with his mouth and fingers, but this time, he pressed his thigh between Winksy’s legs, right to his crotch, allowing Winks to rut his clothed cock against it. 

He started to slowly roll his hips against the imposing leg, the friction driving him to insanity as his nipples were constantly teased without a break. When Eric’s tongue started to work faster on his bud while his hand worked on his other nipple, Harry’s hips started to become a bit more desperate, starting to shamelessly hump against his leg like a needy animal in heat. His moans started to grow louder and he held Eric’s shoulder for support as he fucked himself against Eric’s leg. 

It didn’t take long for Winksy to become a breathless moaning mess, his movements so needy and filthy that he wasn’t sure how he wasn’t ashamed of grinding like that against someone’s thigh, his mind clearly too hazy to care. His moans started to become whinier by the second, a clear sign to Eric that he was about to embarrassingly come in his pants if he kept doing that. And that’s exactly what Eric wanted, and therefore he didn’t stop him or moved his leg away, instead he gave one last hard suck on his nipple. Harry’s movements became sloppier as he felt himself reach his high, slumping his head against the door as his back arched, biting down hard on the hem of his shirt. Eric kept fiercely licking his nipple through his orgasm, causing Harry to black out for a moment to the point he swore he could even see stars as he came in his shorts. When his humping finally stopped, Eric ceased his teasing and moved away from Harry’s chest as he also removed his leg from Winksy’s now sticky wet crotch. Winksy was breathing heavily, couldn’t even bother to hold the shirt up anymore and let the hem slip from his mouth, his parted lips now red. 

To say that Eric was turned on was an understatement. He was so hard that it was physically hurting him. Eric was beyond glad that he managed to find out about Winksy’s sensitive body and how they had gotten into this situation; bless the nipple pinchers in the dressing room. He let Winksy regain his breath and calm down for a little while before pulling him to a hot wet kiss that had startled the brunet momentarily but he didn’t take long to answer the kiss. Eric then slowly spun them around, so it was him now against the door and Harry in front of him. Winksy looked a bit confused at first, but when Eric lightly pushed down on his shoulder he immediately understood. Winksy’s eyes slightly widened at the realisation as he gulped, but was quick to comply with what Eric wanted, wanting to return the favour. 

Winksy dropped down to his knees, his face right in front of Eric’s obvious erection that was straining so beautifully against his shorts, and then looked up at him as he waited for Eric to tug his cock free. Harry slightly shivered at the sight of his member right in front of him, unsureness filling his mind for a moment because, well— Eric was very big to say the least. Anyhow, Winksy was determined to do a very good job. 

He started by slowly mouthing the base of his cock before pressing open-mouthed kisses up his shaft until he reached the tip. Winks gave a teasing lick to the head as he looked up beneath his lashes at Eric, loving how he groaned upon such a beautiful sight. He then proceeded into taking the head fully into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before giving it a suck. Winksy started to slowly take more into his mouth, each time retracting only to reach back to take in more. 

Harry wasn’t sure how much he was taking when he started to properly work on his cock, but it certainly felt like a lot as his mouth was aching from feeling so full. He still tried to take each time more, causing him to choke in the process as he felt his eyes starting to tear up. Eric kept lowly groaning at the feeling and sight of Winksy working so well on his cock. Harry’s mouth felt too good and the sight was an amazing combination; his face was completely flushed, lips a bit swollen red and his eyebrows arched as he kept looking up at Eric with teary eyes. Winksy increased the pace on his cock, watching how Eric was clearly affected above him by his hard work, dick twitching in his mouth. 

Eric suddenly reached his hands to Winksy’s head, taking a hold of it before bringing Winksy even further down his cock. Eric groaned deeply as he felt his cock going so deep in his mouth, twitching as Winks choked and whimpered around it, the tears that were threatening to fall before finally running down his face. Eric retracted to let him breathe and Winks immediately gasped for air, breathing heavily with parted lips as his mouth was wet and red, some drool escaping it in the process. Winksy was quick to take his cock back into his mouth, wanting to let Eric feel that good again more than anything right now. Eric pushed him further down his cock again, this time moaning deeply as Harry managed to linger a bit longer with it so deep before starting to choke again as another tear fell from his eyes. 

He pulled Winksy’s head back again to let him breathe before settling his grip on the brunet’s hair. Eric held him in place as he started to slowly fuck his mouth, with each thrust reaching a bit deeper but careful enough not to go beyond what Winksy could take right now. He kept fucking his mouth as Winksy just stayed still and looked up at Eric wantonly, wanting him to continue using his body like that. His thrusts started to become faster and his movements started to get a bit out of control, hips rolling filthily to reach deeper and allow Winks take more of him. 

Eric increased his pace until he began feeling himself approach the edge, hearing Winksy slightly choking whenever the thrust went too deep. Winks was still looking up at him so beautifully and Eric never once looked away, enjoying that beautiful sight of Winksy’s cute face on his cock while he did something so filthy. Eric’s movements started to get a bit sloppy and erratic, his deep moans also increasing as he was very close, hips faltering on the approach. Winksy had also started to move his head again in time with the thrusts, working on Eric’s cock fiercely. 

“I want to come on your freckles.” Eric managed to say breathlessly, really wanting to come on Winksy’s cute face as he stopped thrusting into his mouth although Harry kept sucking him. 

He noticed how Winks blushed madly at the comment, his eyes going hazy for a second before he stopped the movements as well and let go of Eric’s cock from his mouth, giving Eric permission to do what he wanted. 

Eric immediately started to quickly stroke his cock on a crazy fast pace as he reached his high, observing how Winksy had even slightly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, waiting for Eric to come on his face. That’s all it took to make his cock finally start to leak and spurt onto Winksy’s face as he deeply grunted. He kept stroking his cock and milking every drop of his thick cum to his face, loving the beautiful image he was creating. 

By the time Eric finished Winksy’s face was an obscene mess. There was cum on his cheeks where his freckles were and down his chin, some on his tongue that had been sticking out and some of it even got stuck on his eyelashes. Eric took a good look of the masterpiece he created, appreciating the sight before slumping his back against the door as he regained his breath. 

Winksy was just sitting there on his knees, unsure what he should be doing right now as he also tried to recompose himself from what had just happened and how things had escalated; not that he was complaining. Eric noticed his uneasiness and pulled him up to his feet, observing how Winksy’s face was still flushed beneath that sticky mess and remembered how his pants were also a sticky mess from when he had come earlier. Eric couldn’t help himself and broke the distance between their faces and leaned down to kiss Winksy, inserting his tongue into his mouth and tasting himself in the process, causing Winks to whimper at how filthy that was but even danced his tongue with Eric’s to let him taste some of the cum that was still there. 

They ended up having a round two of their fun before they finally decided to clean themselves up and go back, but when Eric was getting Winksy clean, things had escalated again and they ended up having a round three. By the time they finally went back they were a complete mess, both looking wrecked but extremely glad that since they took so long most of the guys had already gone home, and for the few that were still there, they simply used the excuse that they lingered a bit longer to train which is why they were so sweaty. Eric wasn’t sure if they bought it as it seemed very suspicious and they looked way too wrecked and relaxed for a training session, but it didn’t matter. 

The only thing that mattered at that moment was how Winksy couldn’t stand being two meters away from Eric anymore, clinging onto him as if there was no tomorrow. And the only other thing that also mattered, was how Eric didn't complain about it one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Could anyone be so kind and also write about DierWinks so it's not that embarrassing for me that the last 10 fics on this tag were written by me? sksksksksk thanks


End file.
